The job market is an extremely competitive environment, and many employers strive to offer competitive salaries. Most employment and compensation information is considered to be highly private and laws prohibit dissemination of this information without an individual's consent. As a result, this type of information, though valuable to businesses, is generally not aggregated for research purposes.
With advances in computer-related business technology, many businesses now manage their payroll systems using one or more business applications, and maintain electronic employment and payroll records. Despite these advances, it remains a challenge for small business owners to competitively set employee salaries.